bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Planterobloon/My views of Conceptions
Apopalypse Bloon: High general Xorcor, better known as the Apopalypse bloon, is a very powerful sorcerer. He is a master tactician and one the most brilliant minds in either of the two kingdoms. He serves Helus, the bloon god, relentlessly. If he kills hundreds, thousands, or even hundreds of thousands, he doesn't care, as long as he serves Helus's goals. He used to be like a brother to Genesis Bloon, but over the centuries, Apopalypse has been slowly going insane and Genesis is reconsidering the alliance with Helus. They are now grudging partners. Apopalypse has the ability to summon bloons, stop time to effectively move at extreme speed, and disintegrate enemies. He commands huge respect among Bloon soldiers, but Genesis is the face of the empire. Saying Apopalypse is ruthless is the understatement of the century. Just saying. Genesis Bloon: Fractal, alias Genesis, is the leader of the Bloon Empire. He still likes Apopalypse, but the general is losing patience with the repatant president. Fractal was fascinated by the elaborate patterns he was named after; how each part looks just like the whole, and so on. Thus, he learned summoning magic (it all works in his mind). Genesis also has defense power that can block most attacks. He is not one for war, and, while no ally of the monkey people, he regrets the deal with Helus. To that end, he has used abandoned rails to create the Network, a Bloon rebellion in the Amazon country. Fractal can summon hundreds of powerful soldiers and almost always arrives on a W.O.D. to his public appearances. He can also make a shield that can block anything less than a Ray of Doom at the limit. Helus: The Dimensional Bloon!!! He is an extremely powerful being. Helus has the powers of the Chaos Bloon, except with Install and Update rather than normal summoning. Centuries ago, he created the Order of the Tigris to help him overthrow Atenkhan's priests. He was banished to a pocket dimensiom along with the priests-turned-red bloons. He used his powers to upgrade the bloons, with his first act being to regain for his followers the ability to reproduce. He gave his head priests, Xorcor and Fractal, the power they have today. Once he had enough bloons, he ATTACKED! Over the past century, he has done many things against us. Chaos Bloon: The Chaos Lord fusion was created by Helus when he merged Xorcor and Fractal together. He (They? It?) was/were sent to destroy Grand Monkeyopolis with sheer power. They did manage to create a new Rift, pulling 15 acres into the Bloon dimension! Xorcor soon gained control and killed 14 Sun Gods and a Fiery Glaive Lord before Fractal himself took over, healing the town. This energy broke down the fusion, and Xorcor, having lost the will to live, let himself be killed by Sun Gods. Patchwork Bloon: Xorcor's mind was uploaded into a new body. After 9 months of regaining his memories in Darthus's care, he is again dangerous! A regenerating undead monstrosity, the Patchwork Bloon appears rather like a cross between Frankenstein's Monster and his living self. He now has a skeleton again, which appears when his skin is destroyed. His only organ is an artificial heart, which glows blue-rasperry with radiation. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts